Pointer
Pointer 17 : Lily (31 Maret 2012) http://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=335702029820503&id=201834233206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=335702029820503&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •‎-= PENGUMUMAN PEMENANG RESET POINT =- yeey , udah reset point lagi yaa \^^/ ok seperti yang sudah diketahui , untuk peresetan periode ini pemenangnya adalaaah ... *jeng jeng jeng* LILY a.k.a Liyansyah Nama Asliku !!! hore hore ! XDD untuk lily , nope PM ke akun Victorique Az-zahra yaa .. jangan lupa , periode setelah ini kita akan menggunakan format baru , yaitu point di reset pada tanggal 15 dan 30 setiap bulannya .. bila ada tanggal 31 , maka tanggal tersebut adalah free day XDD jangan lupa pokoknya XDD terus jangan lupa juga untuk berpartisipasi di event earth hour , 1 lampu yang kamu matikan diganjar (?) 150 pts . lumayan kaan ?? ^^ laporannya besok aja yah .. untuk mimin lain , ada yg perlu ditambahkan ?? regards , ageha Pointer 16 : Beel (20 Maret 2012) http://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=328854483838591&id=201834233206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=328854483838591&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •‎-=PENGUMUMAN PERESETAN POINT=- Yaaak.. sudah tanggal 20.. itu artinya saatnya point di reset.. Dan seperti yang dpt dilihat di info.. pemenang pertama peresetan point periode ini adalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh... Beel a.k.a Alvan Juanda.. Hmm.. mulai periode ini ada 5 juara yang mendapat reward, perincian nya sbb : (baaah gaya bahasa gue napa kayak lagi bikin surat di kantor yak.. XDD) 1. Beel a.k.a Alvan Juanda mendapat reward pulsa 25k 2. Doc a.k.a T-Cod Skyline mendapat reward pulsa 10k 3. Jeevas a.k.a Agung Andra Yusari mendapat reward pulsa 5k 4. YM a.k.a May Yamanaka mendapat reward pulsa 5k 5. Alice a.k.a Akari Fugishina mendapat reward pulsa 5k Congraaaaaattzz yak buat para pemenang.. dan para pemenang silahkan konfirmasi no hp nya ke via PM ke akun Victorique Az-Zahra Berikut 15 Tingkatan Point Tertinggi Terakhir 1. Beel 24550 2. Doc 21650 3. Jeevas 18500 4. YM 17500 5. Alice 15600 6. Tomodachi 14600 7. Lily 14050 8. BW 14000 9. Tomoe 12375 10. Loke 10200 11. Yui 9750 12. Ocelot 9400 13. Kryptograf 8950 14. Tsuki 8900 15. Sezzhi 8650 Admins Pointer 15 : YM (20 Februari 2012) ‎http://www.facebook.com/stor.php?story_fbid=310813715642668&id=201834233206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=310813715642668&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •‎-= PENGUMUMAN PEMENANG POINT TERTINGGI . ROOKIE OF THE WEEK . MEMBER OF THE WEEK & PROMOTOR OF THE WEEK =- malam detectives ! ^^ gomen , kayaknya saya kemaleman ngasih pengumuman T.T . tapi berhubung udah janji , yaa hajar (?) aja ! XD ok . seperti yang telah diketahui , pemenang point tertinggi bulan ini adalaaah ... *jengjengjeng* :backsound: YM a.k.a MAY YAMANAKA !! congrats congrats XDD dan selanjutnya adalah para member yg mendapat +2500 pts : 5 pemenang rookie of the week : - themoon - angooz - ocelot - siichi - 2qia7 10 pemenang member of the week : - BW - Lily - WOTS - alice - jeevas - rue - sezzhi - tomoe - cracker - kiriko kemudian 5 promotor of the week : - Doc - Lily - seta - kiriko - steven dan reward 5k jatuh kepada DOC !! *yg gag tau doc , char dulunya itu T-Cod* congrats untuk semua pemenang . buat Doc dan YM , harap konfirmasi nomor hape ke akun Victorique Az-Zahra XDDD ageha Pointer 14 : YM ( 20 Januari 2012) http://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=289172234473483&id=201834533206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=289172234473483&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •‎POINTER TERTINGGI DI CCSI Yak, gak perlu berlama-lama deh... ini dia, yang lain juga pasti udah tau... pointer tertinggi untuk peresetan point kali ini, yang berhak mendapat Reward Pulsa 50k tak lain tak bukan adalah... YM a.k.a. May Yamanaka!!! Selamat!!! Bagi member yang lain, jangan berkecil hati, masih ada kesempatan lain... XDDD Ini dia 20 besar Klasemen terakhir *ciailah* perolehan point di CCSI... • 20 Tingkatan Point Tertinggi • 1. YM 55750 2. Ageha 36500 3. Xander 32500 4. WOTS 30300 5. Tsuki 28150 6. T-Cod 25650 7. 12 22425 8. Tomoe 19250 9. Teito Klein 18975 10. Tomodachi 18400 11. Lily 18200 12. Genji 15600 13. Kiriko 14775 14. Aria 11600 15. Seta 10800 16. T.K. 10050 17. Alice 9500 18. Yui 9500 19. Gaze 8900 20. Kiyomi 8500 Dan 1 hal lagi, aq dan juga mewakili admin yg lain, mengucapkan selamat dan terimakasih karena telah menerima pinangan (?) kita untuk jadi Admin di CCSI... yang melalui proses perdebatan berdarah di PM bersama Vermouth dan Plue, serta sedikit tanya jawab sama ybs, akhirnya Ageha bersedia menjadi Admin di CCSI... XDDD Banyak member yg hebat2 di CCSI, tp pertimbangan utama kita pilih Ageha ada beberapa hal penting... Pertama banget itu kemampuan Case Making nya keren, kedua, dia adalah member Jenius yg mampu 2x meraih pointer tertinggi di CCSI *kalo gak salah*, Plue berarti kalah karena baru 1x, VdB apalagi, yg gak pernah masuk 5 besar... OwO lalu, Ageha itu aktif bgt di page, dan yg paling penting dari semua ini selain kemampuan dia lainnya, yaitu dia (kak Ageha) sangat peduli terhadap CCSI, jadi aq sendiri sangat teramat sangat setuju, kalo Ageha masuk menjadi salah satu admin di CCSI... XDDD Akan ada perkenalan dari 1 admin baru lagi, dan mudah2an, dengan ini, CCSI bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya... Bisa menyajikan sesuatu yg beda, berbobot, asik, banyak ilmunya tanpa harus membawa-bawa materi pelajaran umum di sekolah, kreatif tanpa perlu copycat, selalu menjadi pioneer, dan menjadi rumah yang hangat untuk para penghuninya baik admin ataupun member... XDDD *kelamaan pidato* Victorique de Blois Pointer 13 : Ageha (19 Desember 2011) http://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=269455046445202&id=201834533206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=269455046445202&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •Minna, maaf telat. Tadi terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga pas pulang sekolah (baca: ketiduran) -__-' Oya, hari ini harusnya sudah peresetan point kan? Congrats buat Ageha, silakan konfirmasikan nope-nya ke saya . Anyway, masih minat dengan kuis, games, atau semacamnya? mau main apa sore ini? Comment, please (_ _) [ Vermouth ] Pointer 12 : Tsuki (9 Desember 2011) http://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=262975447093162&id=201837533206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=262975447093162&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •Selamat Pagi Detektif!!! Awalilah hari kalian dengan Senyum Penuh Semangat!!! Tak usah berlama2 deh, aq ingin mengumumkan, bahwa Point untuk 10 hari ini resmi di RESET!!! dan pemenang yang berhak mendapatkan Pulsa 10k adalah... Tsuki a.k.a. E.g. Priel Edogawa!!! Dngan total Point 43700!!! WOW!!! Selamat!!! Silakan mengconfirm no hp atau operator seluler yg digunakan ke Admin... Oh iya, dibawah masih ada games tebak-tebakan Detective Conan berhadiah pulsa, jangan sampai gak ikutan yah... XDDD Ini dia Daftar 15 Besar Klasemen terakhir Perolehan Point sebelum di Reset... Oh iya, baca juga Wall Kegiatan di FP ini, karena ada banyak Event-event menarik, seperti Fanfict Event, ataupun Event Christmas & New Year Case Maker Contest yang berhadiah Pulsa... So, don't miss it!!! • 15 Tingkatan Point Tertinggi • - Tsuki 43700 - YM 23900 - Ageha 18300 - 12 : 16800 - Sanchez 16300 - Kiriko 15500 - WOTS 12800 - Seta 12100 - sSs 11000 - Sasaki 10900 - Tomoe 9100 - Dot 7200 - Reikokujo 6000 - Mimi Kitagami 5000 - Teito Klein 4500 Victorique de Blois Pointer 11 : Ageha (29 November 2011) http://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=257024087688298&id=201837533206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=257024087688298&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •Ok, point direset hari ini :) Congrats to Ageha, member yang mencapai point tertinggi. silakan konfirmasi nope-nya ke Saya ~ Dan untuk Keima yang menang pada Sunday Event kemarin, harap segera mengkonfirmasi nope-nya juga =.= [ Vermouth ] Pointer 10 : YM (19 November 2011) Pointer 9 : Sanchez (9 November 2011) Pointer 8 : Plue (28 Oktober 2011) http://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=240760129314694&id=201837533206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=240760129314694&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •Good morning, Guys ~ anyway, point direset pagi ini :) Congrats to Plue. silakan konfirmasikan nope-nya ke Saya via PM . [ Vermouth ] Pointer 7 : YM (17 Oktober 2011) ‎http://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=236091853114855&id=201837533206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=236091853114855&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •‎[ Peresetan Point ] - YM = 12600 - Sanosuke = 10500 - WOTS = 10250 - Tsuki = 9950 - Plue = 7800 Congrats to YM :D silakan konfirmasikan nope-nya ke Saya via PM [ Vermouth ] Pointer 6 : Wots (7 Oktober 2011) http://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=231509680239739&id=201837533206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=231509680239739&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •‎5 Top Pointer on 6th Periode : - Wots = 13950 pts - YM = 13200 pts - Genji = 9700 pts - Tsuki = 6450 pts - Shanchez = 5850 pts Congrats to Wots, Pulsa 10k akan segera dikirimkan ke nomer Anda :D Dan untuk All Member, jam 3 sore nanti akan ada pengumuman penting mengenai Special EVENT in October dengan reward Pulsa 50k. wait, come, and see :) [ Vermouth ] Pointer 5 : Kryptograf (26 September 2011) http://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=226785580712149&id=201837533206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=226785580712149&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •Ini dia 5 Top Pointer selama 10 hari ini :D - Kryptograf = 12050 - Tomodachi = 9200 - Plue = 5500 - Loki = 4828 - Genji = 4650 @Kryptograf : silakan kirim nope ke Saya via PM buat ngambil pulsanya :d [ Vermouth ] Pointer 4 : Akaiito (16 September 2011) http://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=222366584487382&id=201837533206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=222366584487382&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •Anyway, ada yang inget? hari ini adalah Last Point Update, jadi besok point akan direset lagi :D Point tertinggi diraih oleh Akaiito Ulil Albab. untuk Akaiito, silakan inbox nopemu ke Saya buat ngambil pulsanya :p * note : point dari Simple Case akan Saya update setelah peresetan point [ Vermouth ] Pointer 3 : Irish ( 6 September 2011) http://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=217813454942695&id=201837533206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=217813454942695&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •‎- Last Point Update - ~ Irish = 9320 ~ Wind = 8898 ~ Agasa = 8271 ~ Kuroneko = 8255 ~ X7 = 7510 @ Irish : harap untuk konfirmasi ke Saya & min Erza :)) [ Vermouth ] Pointer 2 :Akaiito (27 Agustus 2011) http://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=212809055443135&id=201837533206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=212809055443135&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •‎-( Last Point Update )- - Akaiito Ulil Albab = 20500 pts - Irish Yanie Emoutz = 19790 pts - QED Billi The Kid 6200 - Kryptograf Raka Respati d'Antis = 5765 - Ayako Sisca Kuroshi Edogawa = 5550 untuk Akaiito, harap kirim nope ke Saya via PM ^^ [ Vermouth ] 'Pointer 1 : Akia (17 Agustus 2011) ' ‎http://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=207794419277932&id=201837533206954 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=207794419277932&id=201837533206954Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •‎- Teet Toot - waktunya pengumuman :P Aturan Baru : - hadiah pulsa dipercepat dari 1 bulan menjadi 10 hari - pulsa masih tetap : 10k - well, ini krn Admin Detektif Teitan turut menjadi donatur bersama Saya, haha :P yup, krn hari ini tepat hari ke 10 sejak diberlakukannya sistem point 7 Agustus lalu, maka 10k akan Saya berikan pada Aru Chan as Akia ^^ so, point akan direset setelah ini . Terimakasih ~ [ Vermouth ]